Caroline & The Blue Lagoon
by Jana
Summary: Caroline & Richard on a deserted island
1. One

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 1

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Jeannie entered her place of work, which happened to be her employer's loft…

"Mornin' Caroline." She greeted her boss in her typically cheerful way.

"Hiya Jeannie! Boy, do I have news!" Caroline announced enthusiastically.

"Yeah? Is this 'you better sit down' news? Or can I stand?"

"You better sit down." Caroline smiled broadly, and her happiness was contagious, causing Jeannie to mirror her grin.

She sat down and looked up at Caroline expectantly…

"Del proposed." Caroline told her friend and assistant, holding her hand out to show off the ring.

"Oh my God! It's about time!" Jeannie shrieked, jumping up and hugging her… "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"What are we hugging about?" Annie, Caroline's best friend and next door neighbor asked as she entered the apartment without knocking.

"Del proposed last night!" Caroline informed in a high pitched tone.

"Get out!" Annie shouted…

"I'm out!" Caroline replied with equal volume, showing off her ring.

"Oh wow! Look at that rock!" Annie held her hand to inspect the ring, then hugged her… "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks. I was so surprised!"

"Sit down and tell us what happened!" Jeannie insisted, walking into the kitchen to get them all a cup of coffee.

"It was so romantic." Caroline started… "He took me out to dinner, and when we came back to the loft it was filled with roses!"

"Oh wow…" Annie sighed, hand to her heart…

"Then what?" Jeannie asked as she handed them their mugs.

"Then he got down on one knee…"

"Awwww…" Annie and Jeannie cooed in unison…

"And he told me he loved me, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Then he asked me to marry him…"

"Did you say yes right away? Or did you make him sweat it out?" Annie asked with a smirk.

"I answered right away."

"So, when?" Jeannie inquired.

"Not sure. He's taking me on a romantic cruise and we'll discuss dates then."

"A cruise?" Annie repeated… "Wow! Fun!"

"What are you gonna do about the strip?" Jeannie asked, the answer about to affect her job.

"It's only a one week cruise… I can do 7 extra strips before I go…" she explained, then a slight chuckle followed… "How do you feel about taking a week vacation?"

"Sounds great! Peter and I would love to go to this cute little romantic bed and breakfast… you know, we're trying to get pregnant…"

"That's right! Well, hopefully a vacation is just what you need to make that happen!"

"Yeah, that or having sex." Annie interjected, laughing at her own joke.

*****~*****

--With her arm linked in Del's, Caroline looked around as they boarded the ship, and she audibly gasped at the sheer size and elegance.

"Isn't this amazing?" Caroline asked, her excitement almost childlike…

"Yep. Amazing." Del admitted with far less enthusiasm, but a smile showed his approval of the ship and Caroline's enjoyment.

--After they got settled in, they walked arm in arm around the ship, exploring and enjoying their time together. That's when Caroline spotted something. Someone, actually, and she was soon staring at him, watching as he interacted with a female passenger. He was… drawing her?

"What are you looking at?" Del asked, breaking her trance…

"Huh?" Caroline asked in response, pulling her eyes away from the man that held her interest. "Oh. Ummm… nothing." She smiled, hoping not to be questioned further.

He smiled in return and started to walk away with her following out of necessity… their arms were still linked.

*****~*****

--After dinner and dancing, Caroline decided to go out for a walk on the deck. She invited Del to come along, but he said he would rather pass… so she went alone.

--Richard Karinsky stood on the deck of the ship that had been his home for the past several months. He had looked for work… something artistic and creative, but not finding anything, he had to settle for a job as 'passenger artist' on the 'U.S.S. Love Boat'… as Richard usually called it. Basically, his job consisted of walking around and drawing pictures of the guests. Not unlike a caricaturist at an amusement park. He sighed at his pathetic existence, frustrated and irritated… then he saw her. Her beautiful red hair was like a beautiful autumn sunset, and she moved with the grace of a dancer. He watched her with fascination as she wandered about leisurely, without purpose or destination. When she stopped to look out at the ocean, his heart fluttered at the simple innocence. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked as he approached her…

She spun around to see who had spoke... it was him. The gentleman she saw earlier… who had so mesmerized her… "What?" she asked, momentarily confused.

"The water. The moonlight shining off it…"

"Oh, yes. Very beautiful." She replied with a smile.

He smiled at her and extended his hand… "Richard. Karinsky."

She shook his hand… "Caroline Duffy."

The smile slowly left his face as he saw the engagement ring on her finger… "It's nice to meet you." He said cordially. Inside, he was disappointed, but he was no stranger to disappointment.

"Nice to meet you too." 

There was a moment of silence between them as they looked out at the water. Caroline finally broke the silence…

"Are you a passenger?"

"No. I work on the ship."

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"I draw pictures for the passengers."

"Oh. Neat."

He just smiled politely.

She could sense his discontentment… "You don't like your job?"

"Oh, it's ok. It's just not where I expected to be at this point in my life."

"Oh. I see."

Another moment of awkward silence passed…

"So, recently engaged? Or…?" Richard dared ask; he was not usually so bold, but the words shot out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Recently."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

After a few more minutes of silence…

"Well, hope you have a great time on your cruise." Richard stated as he pushed off of the rail he had been leaning on.

"Thanks."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She watched him walk away… her heart still beating a bit faster than normal. Why? She wasn't sure. After he was out of sight, she headed back to the room. To her fiancé, Del.

*****~*****

--For the next several days Caroline couldn't shake the thoughts of Richard from her head. And even when she WAS successful at getting him to leave her brain, something would bring him back to her thoughts. During a time where she should be excited about her engagement, deeply in love with her fiancé and thinking of nothing else but him, she was thinking of some stranger.

--She was alone, out by the pool sunning herself when Richard approached her, catching her off guard.

"Hello Caroline." He said simply, but his voice made her jump.

"Oh, hello Richard." She greeted him as she sat up on the lounge chair, suddenly becoming very aware that all she was wearing was a string bikini.

"May I draw you?" he asked, holding up his sketch book.

"Ummm…" she hesitated, looking as he held his position. She smiled, blushing slightly, the color getting lost on her already reddening skin… "Sure."

The corners of his mouth curved up into a slight grin as he quickly got to work. He positioned her the way he wanted her, then grabbed an extra chair and sat across from her, drawing fervently.

She watched with interest as he worked, his concentration deep and all consuming. It was stirring to witness, and she found herself fidgeting under his artistic stare.

Drawing passengers on a cruise ship was unfulfilling to Richard… until this moment. She was beautiful, but not in a model-type way. She had this inner beauty that radiated from her, and he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

--When Richard finished the picture, he was eager to share the finished product with his subject. He sat beside Caroline on her lounge chair and held it up for her inspection.

"Wow." She exclaimed, studying the pencil drawing likeness of herself.

"Do you like it?"

"It's incredible." She admitted, and he smiled at her genuine appraisal of his work. "I think I expected it to be…" she trailed off…

"What?"

"Well, kinda like a cartoon…"

He nodded as he looked down. Truth was, most people did think that… "Yeah, you're not alone in that thought. I just… can't bring myself to draw silly cartoons…"

That caused Caroline's expression to grow somewhat sad, but Richard had no idea why.

"What's wrong? Did I… say something…?"

"No, it's just… I draw cartoons for a living."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that, please know…"

"It's ok." Her smile returned, and he smiled when he saw it.

"What do you draw?" he asked respectfully…

"A comic strip. Well, and greeting cards and calendars… 'Caroline in the City'…"

"Oh, yes, I've seen that. It's very… cute."

"You're just being kind." Caroline replied shyly.

"I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean to imply--…"

"It's ok, really. This is so much better than anything I could do, I can understand why you said what you said…" She reached for the picture, and their hands brushed innocently, but it sparked something. They shared a knowing stare, only to be interrupted by Del…

"Hey, Care, whatcha doin?"

Richard stood abruptly, taking a needed step away from where Caroline was seated.

"Del! Hi!" Caroline's voice sounded surprised… and guilty, but he didn't pick up on it…

"Hi! Whatcha got?"

Caroline looked at the picture, then back at Del… "Oh, it's a drawing… of me. Richard drew it."

Del looked at it, a smile crossing his lips… "This is really neat!" he said within seconds, then looked at Richard… "You must be Richard."

"Yes sir."

"How much for the picture?"

"There is no cost. It's part of our services."

"Great. Thanks."

Richard nodded politely, then stole a quick glance at Caroline before walking away.

Caroline watched Richard leave, subtly, as Del prattled on about the buffet. 

*****~*****

--Caroline needed to take a walk… alone. She needed to clear her head, and think about some things. She wandered around the huge ship, not really caring where she ended up. Where she did end up however, was an act of fate. Or divine intervention. Either way, she found herself up on deck, side by side with Richard.

--Richard was up on deck painting, something that gave him comfort in times of stress. He was so engrossed in his art that he didn't hear or see Caroline approach him.

"Hello Richard."

Her voice startled him… "Caroline. What are you doing here?"

"I was out taking a walk. I needed to think."

"Yeah, me too…"

She looked down for what she thought was a necessary pause before looking up at the painting.

He followed her gaze to his painting, then looked at her… "You inspire me." He stated simply, and she smiled…

"It's beautiful Richard." 

She stepped towards the painting and looked it over carefully. It was of her, looking out at the water as the moonlight reflected off it. It wasn't exactly a realistic depiction, it was more…

"Abstract?" she asked, turning to look in his eyes.

"Yes." He caught her eyes with his and stared deep into them, the soft brown gaze a window to her soul.

He leaned in to kiss her, when suddenly…

:::KABOOM!:::

Caroline jumped back away from him, her eyes wide from fear…

"What was that?" she asked nervously.

"I have no idea." Richard was just as worried, but didn't want to upset her by showing it. "Let's go find out…"

He grabbed his painting off the easel and was about to put it aside so he could break down the easel when there was another…

:::KABOOM!:::

What could only be described as an explosion rocked the boat for a second time in less than 3 minutes, the second blast sending Richard and Caroline over the side of the boat. They hit the water with force, Richard's painting still clutched in his hand. When his head finally got up above the water, he frantically searched for Caroline.

"Caroline! Caroline!"

A moment later her head emerged, and she fought to catch her breath, choking on the salt water she swallowed.

"Caroline!" he called to her again, swimming to her. He held her head above the water while she fought to stay afloat. "I have you. Relax." He told her, struggling to keep his grip. She stopped fighting him and he helped her to hold on to his painting, the canvas somewhat buoyant. 

"What happened?"

"Not sure…" he replied… "I think it was an explosion."

"What happens now?" she was near panic…

"When they realize we're missing, they'll come looking for us."

"How long will that take?"

"Not sure. A few hours… maybe…"

"Oh my God! We're gonna die!"

"We're not gonna die Caroline. Calm down." Richard tried to sound reassuring, but he was anxious in his own right…

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue2.htm



	2. Two

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 2

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Hours had passed and they had screamed themselves hoarse within the first hour. They were both exhausted, but they knew they couldn't go to sleep… they could drown.

"I'm so tired…" Caroline squeaked out, her grip slipping from the canvas that used to be Richard beautiful painting of her in the moonlight.

"Here…" he said, grasping her waist… "Wrap your arms around my neck…"

Caroline turned and grabbed onto his neck and he wrapped one arm around her waist while holding on to the canvas with the other.

"This way you can rest." He told her, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered, her body relaxing into his.

*****~*****

--Caroline slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Richard…

"How long have I been out?"

"Not sure. A while." He replied, looking tired and dreary.

"Where's the boat?"

"Long gone. I haven't been able to see it in the distance for quite some time."

"Oh, God…" she whispered, tears filling her eyes, the salty drops getting lost in the sea as they fell.

"Please don't cry. We'll get through this. We WILL be rescued. It's just gonna take some time…"

She wanted to believe that, but she didn't. It all seemed too hopeless. She held tight to Richard, knowing his would be her only human contact for the last hours of her life.

*****~*****

--The sun rising woke Richard from his trauma induced sleep. He rolled over and found himself in sand… on a beach. He sat upright with a start, frantically looking around him to try to determine what had happened. How did he get there? Where was he? Where was Caroline?

"Caroline!" he yelled for her, but there was no answer. "Caroline!" he called again, running up the beach in search of her.

--When he found her, she was face down in the sand, the water lapping at her feet. He ran to her and kneeled down, turning over and cleaning the sand from her face…

"Caroline? Can you hear me? Caroline?!"

The soft groan from her was music to his ears…

"Wha--? Where are we?"

"I don't know. We apparently washed up ashore somewhere during the night."

"I'm not dead?" she asked shakily… "WE'RE not dead?"

"No. We're both very much alive."

After a pause to determine if that was a good thing or not, Caroline ventured further… "Now what?"

"Well, now we wait to get rescued."

"How long do you think it will take for them to find us?"

"Hard to say. They know we're gone by now. They'll be sending out a search party to find us, or they have already. It's just a question as to how long it'll take the search party to find us here. Wherever here is."

"How long does it usually take?"

"I don't know, this is my first shipwreck."

"Sorry…"

"It's ok." He was surprisingly calm, and she took comfort in his composure. "I'm gonna give them a hand…"

"Who?" she asked, confused.

"The search party…" he replied, gathering nearby rocks.

"How?"

"I'm gonna spell out 'help' in rocks… so a helicopter can see it."

"Oh, good idea. I'll help…"

"No. You sit and rest…"

"I can help!"

"No, you can't. Sit."

She actually liked his 'take-charge' attitude, since she felt lost and scared… "Ok." She agreed, staying seated in the sand as she watched Richard spell out their cry for help.

*****~*****

--Caroline groaned, and Richard looked to her sympathetically… "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry."

"I am too. Maybe there's some kind of fruit growing around here or something…" He stood and shook the sand from his pants, then looked around, trying to determine how to proceed with finding food.

Caroline stood and did the same, brushing the sand from her clothes. Richard looked at her for a moment, and she was ready for an argument about going with on the hunt for food, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go this way." He said, pointing in a direction; she followed without question.

--Richard found coconuts, which provided milk and food. They were difficult to open, and it wasn't much in the way of filling, but at least they wouldn't starve. He found a decent sized rock and washed it off in the water the best he could. Then, he cracked open a coconut, being careful not to spill the milk inside and handed it to Caroline. She drank the milky-clear fluid eagerly while Richard dug at the 'meat' of the coconut with the rock, trying to get bite-sized chunks.

"I've never been a big fan of coconut…" Caroline admitted as she nearly inhaled each piece Richard handed her… "But when you're THIS hungry…" she trailed off, her mouth too full to speak clearly.

He nodded in response, opening a second coconut and drinking the milk silently.

--It got later and later with no sign of rescue, and Caroline started to feel panic gnawing at her. She looked at Richard, who sat calmly in the sand, watching the horizon for any sign of people. His expression was unreadable, and she couldn't tell if he was as worried as she was.

Truth be known, he was. He knew it was going to be getting dark soon, and any effort to find them would stop for the night, leaving them to fend for themselves overnight.

"We should start thinking about what to do if they aren't here by dark." Richard told Caroline, breaking the deafening silence between them.

"You really think we might have to stay the night?"

"It's possible, yeah."

Worry would have consumed her if he hadn't been so calm. He gathered up large palm leaves and stacked them, making as comfortable a bed as he could, then he started gathering rocks and sticks. He put the rocks in a circle, putting the sticks and anything else he thought might burn in the middle of them.

--The sunset was beautiful, but Richard and Caroline couldn't enjoy it… it was the sign that they weren't going to be rescued by nightfall.

Richard resigned himself to the idea that they would be staying the night, and he grabbed two rocks, clicking them together to cause sparks, hoping to get a fire started before it got dark.

"Have you ever done that before?" Caroline asked as she watched him.

"No."

"Want help?"

"No."

"Ok…" she sounded upset, and Richard caught the inflection in her voice…

"I'm not upset with you, Caroline. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Yeah…"

He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes, touching her shoulder… "I'm sorry, it's just… stressful…"

"I know…"

He smiled weakly at her, then continued his task of trying to start a fire. It took about 20 minutes, but he was finally able to get it started, and Caroline sat near it, the sun setting causing it to get colder.

--It got darker and darker as the sun went down, and Caroline started getting even more nervous…

"Boy, it's sure dark out here…" Caroline whimpered, her fear obvious.

"Yeah…"

She looked around, her fear controlling her… "I'm scared Richard…"

He put his arm around her, pulling her close for comfort… "It's going to be ok. WE ARE going to be ok…"

His self-confidence was soothing her sense of dread, and she leaned into his body, enjoying his warmth.

"I'm sorry I'm such a bother…"

"You're not a bother, Caroline. I know you're scared… I'm not unsympathetic, just concerned."

"We're in trouble… aren't we…"

He debated whether or not to be honest with her. He didn't want to lie to her, or sugar coat the situation, but he also didn't want to scare her.

"You can tell me, Richard…"

"I think we might be… somewhat…"

"What are we gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know. I wish I had the answers for you, but I just don't know."

Caroline sighed against his chest, nodding sadly… "Ok…" she whispered, tears starting to fall.

"We're not gonna die, ok? I won't let that happen…"

"Ok." She believed him… and trusted him completely.

She fell asleep in his arms and he helped her to lie back, placing her on the pile of palm leaves he had set out earlier. He kept the fire going all night, getting little sleep as he thought of ways to deal with the situation and the day ahead of them.

*****~*****

--Caroline slowly opened her eyes when the sunrise invaded her sleep. A quick look around and she realized Richard wasn't anywhere nearby. Her heart jumped into her throat and she jumped up, frantically skimming the area for any sign of him.

"Richard!" she yelled… "Richard!"

He heard her calling and ran to her, hearing the terror in her voice…

"I'm right here Caroline." He called out to her, appearing a second later with fruit in his arms.

She exhaled sharply, physically relieved to see him.

"I got more coconuts, and I think these are mangos." He set them down, grabbing a coconut… "You hungry?"

"Yes." Her tone told of just how afraid she had been, and he stopped what he was doing, looking at her and seeing tears falling…

"I'm sorry Caroline. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok."

He ripped open a mango and handed it to Caroline… "Here, eat some fruit…"

"Thanks."

She ate the fruit, and drank the coconut milk he gave her. She wanted to ask him about getting rescued… and what they would do if they weren't… and how he could seem so calm, but she felt like a bother, so she kept her thoughts and questions to herself.

Richard could tell she had something to say, or ask, but she was holding back. Why? A lot of reasons came to mind… her fear being the most logical reason he could think of.

He broached the subject… "Did you want to ask me something?" 

"What?"

"You seem like you have something on your mind…"

"That's an understatement."

"I know. Go ahead and ask…"

"We're not getting off this island, are we?"

"Well, if they find us today, or maybe tomorrow, then it's possible. Past that, if they don't, we could be here for a while. They usually give up searching after so many days… assuming the people are dead…"

"You mean… we could be stuck here? Like in 'Gilligan's Island'?"

"What's that?"

Caroline just looked at him, blinking absently… "What's what? 'Gilligan's Island'?"

"Yeah…"

"You've never heard of 'Gilligan's Island'?"

"No, should I have?"

"It is a commonly known TV show."

"I don't watch TV."

"Not even as a kid?"

"No."

"What did you do for fun?"

"Read. Paint…" he trailed off, and she continued to look at him in disbelief…

"Well, 'Gilligan's Island' was about a group of people who got stranded on an island for years."

"I don't know about years… but if they don't find us soon, they'll stop looking. So, we'll just have to hope that they find us soon…"

*****~*****

--Caroline was sobbing and near hysterics, but Richard didn't know how to console her…

"We might still get rescued today…" he offered as he held her…

"That's what you said yesterday! And the day before! You said after 3 or 4 days they would stop looking! It's been 6! We're stuck here! We're gonna die here!"

"We're not gonna die! We might be stuck here for a while, but we're not gonna die, ok?"

"We can't live on mangos and coconuts forever!"

"We won't be here forever…"

"I was supposed to marry Del! I have a comic strip to draw! My parents…"

"Look, Caroline, I know how easy it is to freak about this. Believe me, I want to freak too, but we can't. We just can't. We have to try to get through this, alright?"

"I don't know how to get through this…"

"I'm gonna help you, trust me. Do you? Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Thank you." He hugged her again, then pulled back, looking her straight in the eyes… "First thing we do… find a fresh water source. Like a waterfall or something."

"Ok…"

"Then, when we find one, we set up camp near it."

"Set up camp?"

"Yeah. Gonna have to build some kind of shack or something…"

"Ok…"

--Richard didn't know where it was coming from, but somehow, some survival instinct had kicked in, and he was running off pure intuition. He located a fresh water source within a few hours, then got started on what to do about building shelter. He found some tall bamboo and used that for the frame work. He kicked and pushed on the stalks till they made a popping sound and fell. Then he took the soft green leaves, having Caroline braid them together to make long ropes to tie the bamboo together. He took large palm leaves and lined the walls and roof with them, putting several rocks all the way around the small construction to help anchor it, then he put down beds of palm leaves for them to sleep. Later, he built a fire pit by digging a hole and surrounding it with rocks.

Caroline was grateful for his ability to do what needed to be done. To even KNOW what needed to be done in and of itself was amazing. She was so scared about what was to become of her. What would happen next? The not knowing was frightening, and her imagination conjured up frightening outcomes to all this. But then, Richard seemed so sure. So in control. It was comforting, but it didn't alleviate all her fears. Like, she was now fairly certain by watching him work that she wasn't going to die, but she still felt dread that they would be living on the island for months, or possibly years. He finished his tasks and sat in the sand, resting, and Caroline felt guilty for not helping more.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." She apologized…

"You helped…"

"Not much."

"Enough." He smiled reassuringly, then changed the subject… "Tonight, we eat fish."

"How are we gonna catch it without a fishing rod or whatever?"

"A stick."

"A stick?"

"Yep, I'm gonna stab it with a stick."

--And that's just what he did. He got a decent sized stick and sharpened it somewhat on a rock, then stood over the water very still and waited for a fish to settle near by. When one did, he stabbed it, grabbing its tail and dragging it out of the water.

"You did it!" Caroline shouted excitedly, and Richard smiled proudly.

--He wasn't sure how to cook it, but luckily, Caroline did. She had trouble gutting it, so Richard helped with that, but she cooked it. She put the fish, skin and tail included directly on the fire and let it cook for a while before grabbing the tail and flipping it to cook it on the other side. When it was done, they just peeled off the skin and ate around the bones. It was a welcome change from having just coconuts and mangos, and the protein it provided was necessary. They went to sleep in their new bamboo shelter, on the beds of palm tree leaves set up on opposite sides of the room.

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue3.htm



	3. Three

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 3

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--More than a month had gone by, and Richard and Caroline fell into something of a routine, gathering food and water, searching for new foods, and maintaining their bamboo hut. Their clothes became tattered and near unusable, so they made coverings from pieces of their clothing and fur from animals they'd killed to eat, the garments looking something like loincloths.

"We look like Tarzan and Jane." Caroline chuckled, and Richard looked at her with a confused expression…

"Who?"

"You don't know who Tarzan and Jane are?"

He shook his head 'no'.

She imitated the classic 'Tarzan yell' and looked at him expectantly… he just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away… "Never mind…"

"What? Who are they?"

"Classic characters. Movies. Books. TV shows."

"Oh." 

"You sure you weren't raised on a deserted island?" she teased as she walked ahead of him…

"I'm sure." He smiled a slight smile, of which she didn't see. He was quite taken with her… she had an innocence about her, but also an inner strength. She didn't want to sit while things were done for her, she wanted to help and be productive, but at times, she seemed like a frightened child. He knew he was falling in love with her, but he felt it inappropriate to act on those feelings. Instead, he kept an emotional distance… his reserve not seeming to affect Caroline, which just intrigued him all the more.

--Caroline was deep in thought as she headed for the fresh water source, a beautiful waterfall with a small cove at the base. She had feelings for Richard, she knew that for certain, but she wondered if it was only because of the current situation. Sure, she felt a twinge of something when she saw him and met with him on the ship…

The ship. It seemed like ages ago, and the thought of never being rescued plagued her mind often. She was even starting to forget what Del looked like… and Annie. Her Mom and Dad were probably hysterical… well, her Mom at least. She wished she could let them know that she was ok, but dwelling on those thoughts didn't do any good. They needed to focus on what it was going to take to stay alive. 

--Richard watched as Caroline walked ahead of him, her curvaceous body taunting him, begging to be touched. He quickly wiped those thoughts from his mind and concentrated on the tasks of the day.

--When they reached the waterfall, Caroline jumped in, yelping from the cold…

"Water cold?" Richard asked, a smug smile on his face…

"Why don't you join me and find out?"

"No thanks, I'll pass…"

"Oh, come on! Its not that cold!" she whined… but he just shook his head. "You know, I could make you come in here…"

He smiled as he scoffed… "Oh, sure! Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

"You don't believe me?"

"No, I don't."

"Fine, I'll show you then…"

She climbed out of the water and started to approach him, but he backed away, awaiting an attack on her part… "If you think you're gonna get me in there by force… think again…"

She smiled wide and rushed at him, but he was too strong for her and she ended up back in the water with a large splash.

"See?" he teased, waiting for her next move. He watched and waited for her to come up for air, but she didn't. "Caroline?" he called to her, his voice just at the edge of panic… "Caroline?!" his voice was in full panic and he jumped in after her, frantically searching for her…

"See?" Caroline's voice could be heard behind him, and he spun around to see her smiling face, gloating… "I told you I could get you in here…"

Richard swam to her and grabbed onto her, holding her tight… "Don't you EVER do that again! You scared me half to death!"

The smile dropped from her face and she held him back… "I'm sorry…"

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes… "It's ok, just please don't do that again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"

She nodded… "Ok, I won't…"

He hugged her to him and sighed… "Thank you."

*****~*****

--While sitting in the sand near their makeshift house, Caroline and Richard watched the sun set silently.

"One thing about this place…" Caroline broke the silence… "The sunsets are beautiful."

"Yeah." Richard agreed, drawing various distinctive images in the sand with a stick.

"A sunset like this would be best viewed with a loved one. Enjoying it together…"

He didn't reply, he just continued his sand drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

He shrugged… "Just whatever comes to mind…"

"It's pretty."

With a quick motion he scribbled across the drawing, erasing it… "It's nothing special…"

Caroline sighed at his indifference…

"Do you have someone waiting for you, Richard? Back home?"

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah, like a girlfriend…"

He shook his head… "No."

"Have you ever been in love?"

He was unsure if he wanted to answer her question, and his gaze returned to the sand, creating something new…

"Is that too personal a question?" she asked, his expression harder to read as the sun disappeared.

"I was in love once. At least, I thought it was love…"

"Tell me about it?"

"Her name was Julia…" Richard started the story, placing more sticks, including the one he had been drawing with on the fire… "I met her in Italy when I was studying art there. She was unlike anyone I had ever known… and she was interested in me. ME." he emphasized… "She was so beautiful and sophisticated… but, she broke my heart."

"What happened?"

"Her father didn't like me… her wealthy father. He made her choose between me and her $3 million trust fund. The $3 million won."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm no stranger to love lost."

"Me either…" Caroline admitted…

"Yeah, but you have Del now."

She shook her head.

"You don't have Del now?" he asked, confused.

"He's moved on by now… thinking I'm dead."

"Already?"

"Yeah. That's the way he is. He's not the type to mourn for long…"

"Then why would you want to marry him?"

"I don't know. I guess cause I'm not getting any younger. And cause I saw him as my last chance for happiness. I was more in love with the idea of marriage than in love with Del."

"That's never a good reason to get married…"

"I know. I've never been one to make great choices… especially in matters of the heart…"

"Yeah."

After a few moments of silence, Caroline changed the subject… "What do you miss most?"

"Painting. I miss my art." He stated sadly… "When the world seemed to crumble around me, I could always count on my art. It was my only solace most of the time, and I could always vent my problems through to the canvas. Some of my best work was created when I was the most upset or depressed about life…"

"Have you always been like this?"

"Like what?"

"Gloomy and depressed…"

"Yeah, pretty much. My childhood was rough…"

"How so?"

"My Dad left us when I was pretty young, and my Mom was a drunk lunatic…"

"Wow. I'm sorry…"

"It's ok. I learned to get past it… use it to my advantage." After a moment of silence, Richard asked… "What about you? What do you miss most?"

"I miss drawing 'Caroline'… my strip for me was like your art was for you… a way to vent and cope with life's problems. Something would upset me, I'd draw a cartoon about it. Like, this one time, Del refused to go to the opera with me--"

"Why?" Richard asked, cutting her off…

"He just doesn't like opera…"

"How could anyone dislike opera?"

"You like opera?"

"Yes."

"Huh." Caroline seemed to be deep in thought over his revelation, but quickly went back to her story… "Anyway, I drew a comic strip about it…"

"Did it make a difference?"

"With Del? No… but everyone else thought it was funny…" She chuckled, then continued… "And I my best friend Annie…"

"Yeah. I'm sorry you're stuck here with me."

"It's not so bad…" Caroline admitted, and smiled when he reacted, looking to her abruptly… "I mean, if you gave me a choice, I wouldn't want to be stranded here like this. But, the company here is good…"

Richard smiled, looking to the ground… "I agree."

"Do you think we'll ever be rescued?"

He shrugged… "Not sure. It won't be by a rescue party if we are. It'll most likely be by someone who happens upon us…"

"I kinda figured…" she replied, followed by a shiver… "It gets colder at night… I've noticed…"

"I noticed that too."

"Do you have any ideas--?"

"I'll see what I can come up with…" he interrupted, heading for the shelter door… "You coming?"

"Yeah…" she stood and followed him into the shelter, the nearby fire only providing a small amount of light inside.

They settled in to their beds, trying to get comfortable, but it was too cold. Caroline brought her knees up to her chest in an attempt to generate warmth, but it didn't help. Richard noticed her position and swallowed hard…

"Are you ok?" he asked softly…

"Yeah. Just cold."

He inhaled sharply and crawled out of bed and to her, snuggling up to her in the spoon position…

"Richard? What are you doing?"

"Two bodies together create more heat…" he replied factually.

She pressed herself harder against him, grateful for the warmth and contact… "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight, Richard." Her voice was soft and timid.

He noticed her tone of voice and smiled… "Goodnight, Caroline."

--Sleep was evading them both, their desires keeping their senses on edge, preventing them from relaxing.

"Richard?" Caroline whispered, not sure if he was still awake…

"Yes?" he whispered his reply…

"This feels nice…" she admitted, nearly holding her breath as she waited for his response.

"Yeah, it does." He agreed, nuzzling into her hair… "Try to get some sleep. Dawn comes early."

"Ok."

And after time they were finally able to doze off, wrapped in each other's arms, the first indication of feelings exposed.

**__**

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue4.htm



	4. Four

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 4

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Morning came early, as morning always did, and Caroline shivered, waking to the cool morning as Richard left her side.

She sat up and rubbed her arms… "Burrr…"

"I'm sorry… it's time to get up…" Richard smiled sympathetically, offering her his hand to help her off the ground.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks…"

--They started their day like they usually did, traveling down the well-beaten trail to fetch the water…

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water…" Caroline sang the nursery rhyme… "Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after."

"Ever notice how violent nursery rhymes are?"

"Huh?"

"They are. Well, some are. 'Jack fell down and broke his crown… Jill came tumbling after.' ~ 'Fee, Fie, Foh, Fum! I smell the blood of an Englishman: Be he alive or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread.' ~ 'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put Humpty together again.' ~ 'There was an old woman who lived in a shoe; she had so many children she didn't know what to do. She gave them some broth without any bread, then whipped them all soundly and sent them to bed.' …"

"Yeah, I see your point…" she cut him off before he could quote any more rhymes… "Guess I never really thought about it. Can see how you woulda thought about it though…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, stopping and turning, facing her…

"Nothing bad… just the way you described your childhood and all. I don't know, seems to me like you focused a lot on stuff like that…"

"Stuff like what?"

"Sad stuff. Depressing stuff…"

He seemed to take offense to her comment… "Not a lot…"

"Richard, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just making an observation…"

"Yeah, well, my childhood was messed up, so if I tended to focus more on the morose, that was one of the biggest reasons why."

"I know. I'm sorry."

He couldn't stay mad at her, even if he'd wanted to… "It's ok. Sorry, it's just a touchy subject."

"Fair enough."

They continued about their task, walking in silence. They both could sense the tension, the air was thick with it, but neither were brave enough to confront the issue… until…

--It had gotten a bit later, and Richard and Caroline were eating various fruits as they watched the waves lap at the sand on the beach…

"You know…" Richard began nervously… "About last night…"

"I know…" Caroline interrupted… "You were just helping to keep us both warm. Thank you. I know how uncomfortable it made you…"

Her comments caused him to lose his nerve… "Yeah, right. You're welcome…"

"It is getting colder here though. If we're gonna be here much longer we should think about warmer clothes. Or at least blankets…"

"I know…"

"Ever see the movie 'Dances With Wolves'?"

"No."

She shook her head, smiling… "Figures. Anyway, the Native-Americans made blankets to wear out of buffalo hide… I think… to keep warm when it got cold…"

"We don't have buffalo here…"

"I know that. But couldn't we do something similar? With what we do have?"

"Possibly."

"Ok… cause I can't imagine you'll be wanting to do that every night."

"Do what?"

"Snuggle with me to create warmth."

"Oh." His tone was off, even for him, and it didn't go unnoticed…

"Is something wrong?" she asked, confused and concerned…

"No. Why?"

"You seem upset…"

"I'm not."

She didn't believe that to be true, but she held her tongue. Upsetting him by pressing further wouldn't accomplish anything. If he didn't want to talk about it, no amount of asking would open him up. Best to just drop it…

"Ok. So, ready to go hunting?" she asked, changing the subject…

"Yeah. We better get going…"

--He had made a crude bow and arrow, that wasn't really good for anything besides killing small animals… like rabbits. He'd have to kill a lot to make even one blanket from the pelts though. What he needed to figure out was, what bigger animal's fur would make a good blanket, and how would he kill it once he found it.

--"Here's the problem…" he said as they headed out to hunt… "If we kill a bigger animal, there's no way we could eat all the meat before it goes bad…"

"Ok…"

"So, what do we do with it?"

"Well, couldn't we bury it?"

"Bury it? Yeah, I suppose we could bury it…" His words sounded more sure than his tone…

"But?"

"Well, I'm worried about scavengers. It's possible we could have a problem with scavengers…"

"Even if we bury it?"

"Not sure…" he mumbled, deep in thought… "Also… depending on how big it is… how would we kill it?"

Caroline shuddered at all the talk of death… "I don't know…"

"I'm sorry…" Richard apologized, realizing the conversation was affecting her… "I'll figure something out. Don't worry…"

She knew he was trying to protect her, from the unpleasantness of surviving, and she was thankful for it. He treated her like an equal, but was also sensitive to what made her squeamish. He was very understanding and kind… and she found herself dreaming about him, both at night and daydreams. About him taking her in his arms and kissing her, touching her…

"Caroline?" His voice ripped into her thoughts…

"Hmmm? What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, just thinking…"

"Can I ask what about?"

"Nothing special…" she lied. She couldn't tell him the truth. He obviously didn't feel the same and it would make things awkward between them.

"Ok." He didn't feel comfortable pushing the issue, so he dropped it.

*****~*****

--After dinner and after the sunset, they both went into the shelter…

"Will you…?" Caroline asked, trailing off before finishing the question…

"What?"

"Sleep with me… again tonight. Like you did last night…"

A shocked expression flitted across his face before he realized what she was asking… "Yes. Of course."

He lied down behind Caroline, her back to his front, and he wrapped his arm around her… warming her. She sighed contentedly, and the soft, sweet sound caused Richard to respond in a way that was very noticeable to Caroline.

"Richard?"

"What?" he replied, his eyes closed tight in anticipation of what she would say next…

There was a pause that seemed to last an eternity before she finally answered… "Goodnight." Was all she could say. She couldn't say what she'd wanted to… she let her fear rule her actions.

"Goodnight."

*****~*****

--During the night Caroline awoke do to the cold, Richard no longer beside her. She sat up and looked around, her eyes having a hard time adjusting to the lack of light. She could see the fire outside and peeked out, seeing Richard kneeling near it, adding sticks and wood to it.

"Richard? What are you doing?"

He jerked around, startled… "Just stoking the fire…"

"Do you do this… every night?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, you're usually asleep…"

She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to tense.

"You take such good care of me. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She placed her hand gently on his thigh and waited for his reaction. There was a sharp intake of air, but nothing more. Than, she felt his hand slide up her back, coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"On the ship…" she trailed off, struggling with her courage…

"On the ship…" he encouraged her to continue…

"There was a moment… right before the explosion…"

He knew what she was getting at… "Uh-huh…"

"Well, I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but I kinda thought… you were about to… kiss me?"

"You're not wrong."

She took a needed breath to settle her nerves, then continued… "Do you ever think about… you and me…?"

"Yes…"

"You do? Cause I sometimes--"

"But we can't." he interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Don't think I haven't thought about it. Believe me, I have. A lot."

"Then, what's the problem? Don't you find me attractive?"

"Of course I do!" he assured her. To say he merely found her 'attractive' was an understatement... "But think about it Caroline. What if it didn't work out? We could be here a long time… we can't afford to have conflict between us."

"How can you be so sure it wouldn't work out?"

"I'm not. But if it didn't… it could be a problem."

"Ok…"

"We need to be able to work together. If we were having relationship problems, it could jeopardize our safety…"

"I understand…" she sounded sad, and he picked up on it immediately…

"I'm sorry Caroline. The last thing I ever wanted to do is hurt you. I'm just trying to do what's right."

"Yeah. I know."

He pulled her close and kissed her hair… "Ready to go back in?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want me to…?" he left the question hanging, but she knew he was referring to the sleeping arrangement.

"Yes."

He smiled… "Ok."

--They snuggled up to one another, their hearts racing at the closeness. Richard wondered if he had done the right thing. As much as he wanted her… wanted to be with her… he felt apprehensive. For all the reasons he discussed with Caroline and for one reason he hadn't… he didn't want to hurt her. His history of relationships was poor at best, and for whatever reason… whoever was at fault, all his former relationships had ended badly. He didn't want that to happen with Caroline. She was too important to him. Too wonderful a person. Instead, he decided to keep their relationship platonic.

--After their minds stopped buzzing, they finally fell asleep, the cold night causing them to pull together just a bit tighter.

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue5.htm



	5. Five

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 5

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Several weeks had passed and Richard was true to his word. He'd made her a blanket out of a deer pelt, and it was wonderfully soft and warm. He spared her the details of how he was able to do it, knowing she was uneasy about knowing the particulars.

It continued to get colder, so Richard lined the inside of the shelter with animal pelts in an attempt to keep out some of the chilled air. It did help, but it left Richard without a blanket, so he continued to share a bed with Caroline, using her large blanket to keep them both warm. Then he got an idea. He created something like a cement or mortar with mud, sand, and leaves, using the concoction with small rocks all around the shelter. Everywhere but the roof, which helped stabilize it and it helped keep most of the cold night air out.

"You never cease to amaze me." Caroline complimented, admiring his handy work.

"What?"

"How did you know to do this?"

"Do what? The mortar?"

"Yeah. How did you know what to do to make it?"

"Just used common sense… and a lot of trial and error…"

"Well, it's very impressive."

"Thank you." He accepted her acclaim humbly… "Next, I will build you a fireplace."

"A fireplace? Inside?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Same basic idea… stones and mortar."

"Wow. You can do that?"

"Well, I'm gonna try."

--And try he did. It took several days to gather enough rocks and actually build it, but he was able to do it. He made a fireplace, complete with chimney, and it added light and heat to the little shelter, making it far more comfortable. He even added a door to the little house, made out of bamboo, tied together with strips of leather made from the multiple pelts they now had. Sure, the door didn't swing open like a door in modern America would, but it sure helped keep the drafts out. Next he made a Mancala game board so they would have something fun to do. They played by the fire night after night, talking and enjoying each other's company.

"This is a fun game!" Caroline announced as they cleared the board to start a new game…

"That's because you're winning." Richard teased, smiling.

"That's not true! I still like it when I lose!" she stated with certainty… "Who woulda guessed something so simple could be so challenging!"

"This isn't the only simple yet challenging game in our lives…" Richard stated under his breath, but Caroline still heard him…

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. You said something about Mancala not being the only challenging game…"

"If you knew what I said, why did you ask?"

"I wanted to be sure I heard you right. I wanted you to repeat it…"

"Mancala isn't the only simple but challenging game in our lives." He repeated, continuing to play his turn in the game.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just forget it. I shouldn't have said anything…"

"But you did. Tell me what you meant."

"No."

"Please?"

"No. It's your turn…"

"In a minute. I want to talk about this first."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is…"

"You think too much."

"Oh, well, thank you."

"You're welcome. Look, Caroline, I already told you… it would be too complicated…"

"What would?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, 'us'. You know, a relationship…"

"I would be willing to try and see…"

"But if something went wrong, you would be miserable. WE would be miserable."

"You assume too much. Most of the issues couples fight over doesn't exist on this island."

That comment intrigued Richard… "Such as?"

"Well, like… for example… we could never think the other was cheating… there's no one else here!"

"True."

"There are no issues with finances. Politics. Mother-in-laws."

"Yeah…"

He seemed to be as flexible on the subject as he would ever be, so Caroline took advantage of the window of opportunity… "Look, I understand your concerns… I really do… but I know what I'm feeling…"

"What are you feeling?"

"I'm extremely attracted to you. I have been ever since the ship." She admitted, shaking from nervousness. She'd gone this far… she was gonna go all the way… "I'm in love with you, Richard."

He closed his eyes, making it impossible for Caroline to read him. Was he angry? Did he feel the same? Did he pity her? She was desperate for him to say something, yet he sat silently, and her heart raced as she waited for a response.

"Richard? You're killing me here. Please, say something…"

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes opening, but his gaze remaining on the floor.

"Am I sure?"

"Yeah. Are you sure it's love?"

She couldn't help but chuckle, but she suppressed it enough to hide it from Richard… "Yeah, I'm sure. What kind of question is that?"

"An important question. What if it's just the situation? What if it's not love… but just…"

"Just?"

"Something else. Cause we're here…"

"It's not."

"How do you know?"

She just smiled at him, forcing him to look up when she didn't respond. Their eyes locked and she leaned forward, touching her lips softly to his, waiting for a response. He closed his eyes at the sensation of her lips on his. With slow urgency he ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer, kissing her, tasting her, reeling from the contact. He reached down and blindly moved the Mancala game aside, inching closer to her, touching her, exploring her body, savoring her mouth with his. He broke away from the kiss and held her tight to him…

"Should we be doing this?" he asked breathlessly…

"Yes. Definitely."

"But, what if--"

"No 'what-if's Richard." She interrupted… "This is right."

"I love you, Caroline."

"Then make love to me."

He shuddered at the sound of need in her voice, and he kissed her neck and shoulder as he tugged at the strings of her clothing. The feel of his rough yet gentle hands on her body was intoxicating, and all she could do was hold onto him for support as he caressed her tan skin. Soon their loincloth style clothing was off and tossed aside, their naked bodies lying on the deer pelt blanket.

"This will change everything…" he whispered, his hands cupping her face…

"I know, Richard."

"I'm just trying to think ahead… think of the consequences…"

"Now who's thinking too much?" she teased, bringing a slight smile to his serious face… "I want this, Richard. I want YOU."

He closed his eyes and sighed… "I want you too. I NEED you…"

"Then there's no problem." She assured him… "Make love to me. Please…"

She ached with need, so much so that she wasn't beneath begging him, but that didn't prove necessary. 

His hands magically touched her in ways she'd only dreamed about, and she moaned as waves of pleasure rippled over her body. She could feel his need for her in his kiss, and she shifted her body so he could position himself over her. He entered her slowly, a soft groan escaping his lips as he moved rhythmically, his eyes shut tight. Suddenly, his eyes flew open, his expression silently asking her permission to reach the stars, completing their union. She smiled and touched his face gently, a loving gesture, giving him her consent. His face twisted in gratification and he shuddered, the sensations of their love flooding his senses. Caroline arched into him and he quickened the pace for her sake, fulfilling her needs completely. They collapsed from delirious exhaustion side by side, their legs intertwined, wanting and needing the closeness.

After he caught his breath, Richard gathered Caroline into his arms and kissed her lips softly…

"I meant what I said." He told her…

"What?"

"That I love you."

She kissed him sweetly, then smiled… "I meant what I said, too." She assured him… "I love you."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, her head resting comfortably on his chest, a feeling of bliss encompassing them.

*****~*****

--Richard was first to wake come morning, and he gently removed his arm from around her thin body, standing and searching for his clothes. After a moment, she grumbled softly at the knowledge that he was up, awake, and no longer at her side…

"Richard…" she whined, and he smiled, kneeling beside her…

"I would love nothing more than to lay here with you all day, but we have stuff we need to do. We should keep our routine…"

"I know, I know. I'm up…" she rubbed her eyes sleepily and he kissed her soft and quick as he dressed.

"Tonight. I promise…" he said, giving her hope of things to come, and she smiled an almost wicked smile…

"Ok."

--They went about their daily chores, gathering water and fruit, mending the shelter, and checking on the state of the pelts that were drying in the sun. Every day they tried to venture a little further, looking for whatever could help their survival or aid in their rescue. Finding nothing, he walked back with her to the shelter before he went out hunting. He usually went alone, since the whole process made her queasy. While he was hunting, Caroline was usually gathering firewood and mending their clothes. She was always nervous while he was gone, worried that he would get hurt or something, but that feeling was intensified now. She fought to keep her anxiety under control, she didn't want him to see how on edge she was. He would use it to prove his earlier point… that if they entered into a relationship, it would change things between them. He would argue that her excessive worrying would only be detrimental in the long run. She had to be strong. To show him that she could handle the emotional aspects of a relationship and still focus on survival. When he returned, she struggled to meet him calmly, outwardly appearing to be in control… but inwardly she was so relieved that he was back safe that she wanted to cry.

"You were worried, weren't you?" he asked as she held him tight.

"I always worry when you go out…" she tried to sound neutral, unaffected, but he could hear the distress in her voice.

"Well, try not to. I'm always careful…"

She nodded, then turned away so he couldn't see the tears falling down her cheeks. He knew she was crying, but gave her the space she needed to regain control. He would've held her tight and wiped away her tears, but he knew she was trying to be strong, so he backed off and let her deal in her own way…

"I'm gonna start the fire…" he stated softly, and she nodded, her back still turned. "You alright?"

"Mmm-hmm…"

He put his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder… "Ok. I'll be outside if you need me…"

--He went outside to 'the pit' as he called it… the fire pit he built so long ago when they first set up camp. After he built the inside fireplace, they only used the outside 'fire pit' to cook on and keep scavengers away. He started the fire easily, becoming efficient at it after time, then transferred one of the kindling sticks to the inside fireplace, getting a fire started in there as well.

"You gonna be up for a game of Mancala after dinner?" he asked, watching her demeanor…

"Sure."

"Caroline?" he addressed her quietly… "Was last night a mistake?"

Her head shot up and the expression on her face was a mixture of horror and despondency… "What?"

He shook his head and approached her… "It wasn't a mistake for me…" he assured her… "I'm trying to figure out what you're thinking. What you're feeling…"

She broke down in his arms and started sobbing… "I want to be strong… but I was just so worried today…"

He held her tight, consoling her… "Ssshhh… it's alright…"

"I was scared that something would happen to you. That I'd never see you again…"

"I know. I know."

"I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"For being weak."

"Caroline, you are not weak. You're the strongest person I have ever known…"

"I don't feel strong. I feel like an idiot."

"For caring?"

"For crying! I mean, why now? You've gone out alone a million times!"

"Because our relationship has changed. I told you things would change."

"You did. But I didn't think it would turn me into a blubbering idiot."

"You're not a blubbering idiot. You're in love…" He wiped the tears from her face and gave her a sweet comforting smile… "And so am I."

She smiled in return and looked down shyly… "Why don't I cook now…"

"Good idea. I'm starving."

*****~*****

--After dinner they set up the Mancala game, settling in for the night by bringing in extra firewood and shutting the shelter door. They chatted, making small talk as they played the board game, like they usually did…

"You know what's coming?" Caroline asked rhetorically…

"Dawn's early light?" Richard quipped…

"Well, yeah, but besides that."

"What?"

"Thanksgiving and Christmas."

"Ok…"

"Ok? That's it?"

He shrugged… "What else did you want?"

"Well, I don't know. But, shouldn't we do something?"

"Do something?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something festive."

"Why?"

"Cause it's the holidays! That's what people do during the holidays!"

"What people?"

"All people!"

"Not all people…"

"Wait, are you telling me you never did anything for the holidays?"

"No."

"Not even when you were a kid?"

"No."

"Your Mom and Dad didn't do anything--?"

"No." he interrupted… "Your turn." He pointed at the game…

"You didn't have, like a special dinner, or presents, or anything?"

"No, Caroline, I didn't. Mom was always drunk, Dad was usually gone. My Thanksgiving dinner was a frozen meal I cooked for myself, and I never got any presents for Christmas or Hanukah."

"Hanukah? You're Jewish?"

"Dad was. Is, but not practicing. Mom was a drunk. Practicing."

"Wow. I'm so sorry…"

"It's ok. Go. It's your turn…"

She started to take her turn, but stopped… "Do you have any happy memories from your childhood?"

"Not really."

"I just… can't believe how different our childhood's were. Holidays at our house were huge events… with family and friends. Lots of food, decorations, presents. Of course, Mom would always overdo it and get all stressed, but then she would repress it. Then she'd drink a little too much eggnog and take a 3 hour nap in the middle of all the festivities…"

"Sounds fun. So, are you gonna take your turn BEFORE dawn's early light or what?"

"Sorry…" She started to play her turn, but her mind wasn't in it… "We should still do something…"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something…"

"Is it important to you?"

"Yeah. It is…"

"Then we'll do something."

"Really?"

"Really. I don't know what it's going to be. But we'll do something."

"Thank you, Richard."

"You're welcome."

__

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue6.htm



	6. Six

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 6

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--"Caroline!" Richard called to her excitedly… "Look what I got!"

She peeked out of the shelter to see Richard standing there… with a bald bird of some kind in his hand.

"What is it?"

"A turkey!"

"Really?" she seemed to perk up a bit, and she walked out of the shelter to get a better look…

"Yep! You said you wanted to do something special. Don't people usually eat turkey for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, they do." She smiled… "You plucked it and everything!"

"Yep! I just wish I could give you all the other things you talked about. Mashed potatoes, candied yams, stuffing…"

"It's ok." she assured him, kissing his lips softly… "We should get it started right away. It takes a while to cook…"

*****~*****

--"Before we eat…" Caroline started… "We should take a sec and say what we are thankful for."

Richard rolled his eyes but smiled… "You go first."

"Ok…" she agreed… "I'm thankful for… and this is in no particular order… this turkey, this shelter, the clothes on our backs… and I am especially thankful for you. Without you I would have died on this island, I believe that sincerely, but you instinctively knew what to do, and you took care of me. And you continue to take care of me. I'm thankful that we're together. You know, _together_. I love how you make me feel… and I love YOU."

He reached for her and kissed her, with all the love and respect he had for her, then he backed away and cleared his throat…

"I could never come close to putting it that eloquently, but I feel the same. It's funny, you take so much for granted in life… food, shelter, happiness, love. You always think it'll be, I don't know, easy… in a way. But when it's not easy, like with what we've had to do here to survive… it helps you appreciate it more I think. Does that make sense?"

She nodded, tears splashing down her cheeks… "Yes."

"What I'm trying to say here is… even though it's been hard for us here, you being here with me has made it bearable. Not just bearable, but actually pleasurable. This isn't the life anyone dreams about, or wishes for… but I am grateful for it. Because it includes you."

Tears flowed freely, touched by his words, and she whispered his name as she tried in vain to wipe the wet from her face…

"Caroline, I know this may seem… well… odd, but, will you marry me?"

"Marry you? How? When?" What he was suggesting didn't make sense…

"Now." He replied… "Like this…" He took her hand and produced a small ring that he carved out of soap stone… "Caroline, I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to care for you, love you, cherish you, all the days of my life, if you want me…"

She nodded, her power of speech temporarily gone… "I do…" she finally squeaked out.

He smiled and placed the ring on her finger, then handed her another ring, holding up his left hand…

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves, trying to regain her voice… "Richard, I love you so much. So much it hurts. More than I have ever loved another human being. More than I ever thought possible. I promise to take care of you, and love you, and honor you, all the days of my life. If you want me…" Her voice was shaky, and he touched her face with tender understanding…

"I do."

She slipped the ring on his finger and he pulled her to him, kissing her, a small sob escaping her throat, only to be absorbed by their kiss. He pulled back, wiping the tears from her face…

"I now pronounce us husband and wife." He whispered, kissing her again… "Now, let's eat this wonderful turkey!"

*****~*****

--Later that night they made love, touching and kissing, arousing and loving with all the desire and passion that 2 people could share, getting lost in each other.

"I love the way you touch me." Caroline whispered, breathless…

He smiled as he ran his hand along her body… "I love touching you."

"How many lovers have you had?"

"Wha--?? Caroline, you can't be…"

"What?"

"Are you seriously asking me?"

"Yeah. I mean, it doesn't matter… I was just curious…"

"Serious relationships or partners total?"

She thought about it for a second, wrinkling her brow… "Both."

"One serious relationship, besides you. Three partners…"

"That's it?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I don't know. I just… thought… it would've been a lot more…"

"Why would you think that?"

"You seem so…"

"So…???"

"Skilled."

Richard laughed and pulled her tight… "Well, thank you, but I'm really not 'skilled'. It's like… sincere amore…"

"What's sincere amore?"

"It's a love you never have to question. Like, your soul mate. When you find your soul mate, the love is perfect. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense."

"What about you? How many partners have you had? I know about Del…"

"Promise it won't make a difference?"

"I promise."

"Not counting you… 2 serious relationships, 6 partners." She felt herself hold her breath till he responded. It wasn't an excessive amount of partners, but it was more than he'd had.

He sensed her uneasiness and kissed her forehead… "One of those is Del I'm assuming…"

"Yes." He remained silent, and she wondered what he was thinking… "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know. Some guys would be mad that the woman had more partners…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not like other guys… or have you noticed?" he asked playfully. He waited for her to smile, and when she did, he leaned in and kissed her, soft and reassuring at first, then with more passion. He slowly guided her back to the blanket, wrapping it and his arms around her… "I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too."

"I want you to know… this marriage is real. It doesn't matter that there was no Minister or Justice of the Peace. Or a piece of paper from City Hall. If we ever get rescued… regardless to what anyone says… we ARE married."

"You still think we might get rescued?"

"I don't know. But if we do… I will still want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too."

*****~*****

--With Christmas only 3 days away, Richard was frantic to finish her gift. It had been hard to make without her knowledge, keeping it a secret, but he was fairly certain she didn't know anything about it. He had to steal time while out hunting to work on it, being careful not to be gone too long… so as not to worry her. Now, he was down to the wire, and he wanted it finished in time… he wanted to surprise her. He pushed himself to finish, taking a little longer than he should have, and Caroline was getting worried. By the time he got back to the shelter, she was near panicking…

"What happened? What took you so long?" She nearly shouted at him, her frightened tone obvious…

"I'm sorry. All the little critters were hiding today…" he lied… "Had to settle for fish again."

A heavy sigh escaped her and she kissed his lips softly… "Fish is fine. Sorry I snapped…"

"It's ok Caroline." He handed her the fish… "I'm sorry I worried you… again…" He kneeled down to start the fire, and Caroline looked at him for a moment, holding the fish, reading too much into his comment…

"Do you get annoyed when I worry?"

He didn't answer. Truth was, he did get a bit annoyed by her constant worrying. Well, not so much annoyed as frustrated. He hated seeing her so upset, and he was really trying to make things as easy on her as possible. Couldn't she see how much he tried?

"You do, don't you?"

"No. Not exactly…"

"Then what? Exactly…"

He didn't want to start this. He knew this had the potential of leading into a fight. He didn't want to fight. She had been on edge lately… volatile for a lack of better words. He assumed it was because of the stress of the situation… that living like this had started to get to her.

"I don't want to do this, Caroline…"

"Do what? Talk to me?"

"No, fight with you. I don't want to fight with you."

She burst into tears… "You don't love me anymore!"

He slumped slightly and rolled his eyes… "Caroline, that is NOT true…"

"It IS true! You're annoyed with me!"

"I'm not annoyed with you…" he reached to hold her, but she backed away…

"Don't touch me! It hurts too much!"

He looked at her, amazed and concerned… "What hurts?"

"I love you too much!" She started to walk away from him, but he followed her…

"Caroline! Don't do this! Talk to me!"

"Oh, now you WANT to talk to me?!" Now she seemed angry, and the mood swing was obvious.

He just looked at her for a quick moment, then held his hand's up, as if showing he meant her no harm. His voice was soft and gentle, and he kneeled in the sand in front of her… "Yes, Caroline, I want to talk to you. Please tell me what's wrong."

Her angry expression fell from her face, only to be replaced by anguish… "I can't!"

She was scaring him, and more than anything he wanted to pull her into his arms… "Yes, you can. You're my wife. You can tell me anything…"

She searched his eyes for a moment, desperately wanting to tell him, but scared to. Finally, she dropped to her knees and started sobbing. Richard grabbed her and held her tight…

"My God, Caroline… please…" he was begging her… "Please tell me what's wrong…"

She grabbed at him, desperate for him to make it right. To take away her pain, and dread, and fear…

"Please Caroline…" he pleaded again…

"Richard… I'm pregnant."

__

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue7.htm



	7. Seven

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 7

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Richard just held her, saying nothing. Why wasn't he saying anything? Why wasn't he yelling? Or something… anything would be better than silence.

"Richard?"

He pulled back and looked at her, holding her shoulders gently. His expression was hard to read…

"We have to think ahead…" he finally said, with all the seriousness the subject deserved… "We can't wait till the last minute."

"What?" That wasn't what she expected him to say…

"We'll have to prepare. First thing… you need to take it easy. No more strenuous stuff. And you need milk. Gonna need to catch a cow…"

She looked at him like he had lost his marbles… and her tone mirrored her look… "Catch a cow?"

"Yeah. There are some on the island. Hard to kill… and big. A waste of meat really. But if we catch one, and… keep it somehow…" his thoughts trailed off… "But, we'll have to boil the milk first. Kinda like pasteurizing it…"

"Richard?"

"Or we'll have to find something else high in calcium. What else is high in calcium?"

"Richard?" She tried again to get his attention…

"Pineapple juice! Isn't that high in calcium?"

"Richard!"

"And liver! I think liver is too!"

"Ummm… yuck!" Caroline wrinkled her nose, then tried again to get his attention… "RICHARD!"

"What?" He stopped his ramblings long enough to really look at her. He could see the pain in her questioning eyes and he silently chastised himself for not stopping to think before speaking. "I'm sorry, Caroline…" He reached out and held her… "Here I am going on and on about the logistics when that was the last thing you were worried about…"

"Well, maybe not the last thing…"

He chuckled as he rubbed her back, comforting her…

"I'm scared Richard."

"I know you are, but we will get through this…"

"How? There's no hospitals or doctors here!" She pulled back to look at him… "How can I give birth HERE?"

"Caroline, women have been giving birth WITHOUT doctors and hospitals and drugs for longer than they have WITH. We can do this…"

"WE? Seems like it'll be ME doing the bulk of the work!"

"True, but I will be by your side every minute…"

She started to cry again… "I can't do it Richard. I can't give birth on my own…"

"You won't be on your own. You'll have me helping…"

"Have you ever delivered a baby before?"

"No. But before we landed here I'd never started a fire without matches, or killed an animal to eat it, or built a house out of rocks, bamboo, and homemade cement..."

She seemed to relax a little at that statement…

"Caroline, look… I know you're scared… but you can't shut me out. We need to stick together, ok?"

She nodded weakly… "Ok…"

"We'll get through this, it's just going to take some planning and common sense."

"Ok…"

"Now, when was your last… you know… monthly…?"

"Early November."

"Ok. So you're about 4 to 6 weeks?"

"I don't know. That sounds about right. I guess…"

"Ok. So, pregnancy lasts 9 months… about 36 weeks?"

"Actually, I think it's more like 38. You know, cause 4 weeks is 28 days? Most months have 30 or 31?"

"Right. Right. Ok… so, 38 weeks. Six weeks down… 32 to go. Roughly."

"Ok…"

"Right. So… we plan. You eat right, take it easy, get lots of rest. Leave everything to me… I'll take care of you. Get the water and stuff…"

"Ok…"

He took her hand and started walking back towards the shelter… "And we prepare for the baby's birth. We'll need extra pelts to wrap her in. And diapers. We'll have to do something about diapers. Can't have her toddling around without a diaper…"

"Her?" She stopped walking and he stopped too, turning to look at her…

"Or him." He smiled…

She smiled and they started walking again… "I'm so sorry…"

"About what?"

"About getting pregnant."

He halted abruptly and turned her by the shoulders, looking at her sternly… "Caroline, this is not your fault. We are together… on an island without contraception. We were both there. And we're both adults… we knew what could happen. So, it happened… now, we deal."

"Yeah, maybe, but you're not happy about it…"

"I would be lying if I said this is how I pictured my life. I never expected to have any kids. I never wanted to have any kids…"

"Oh, great. Perfect…" She started to walk away, but he stopped her…

"Caroline, let me finish." She stopped and looked at him, so he continued… "You know about my childhood. I didn't want to see another child go through what I went through. But OUR child will not have that kind of life. Not only because we're HERE, and that obviously changes things… but because she… or he, has you as a Mother." He gently touched her face and wiped away the tear that was trickling down her cheek… "And I'm sure gonna be the best Father I can be."

"You will be a great Father…"

"Well, I hope so. And sure, it's not gonna be easy. But we can do this Caroline. Together."

*****~*****

--When Christmas came 3 days later, Richard was actually excited. Not because he was expecting anything… like presents or whatever… but because of the present he had made for Caroline. She had been down the last 3 days, since she told him about the pregnancy, and he hoped his gift would cheer her up. They ate dinner and she started setting up the Mancala game when Richard produced the little item… wrapped in a small, soft pelt that had no fur, with beautiful designs created with bright colors on it. It was almost as if he'd painted the images on…

"What's this?" she asked, taking it from him slowly, almost reluctantly…

"It's your Christmas present."

She touched the painted images gently… "How did you do this?"

"That's my secret. Open it."

"Open it?"

"Yeah. That's just the wrapping." He smiled as she looked at him in amazement. She had actually thought the painted pelt was the present. 

She opened it carefully to reveal a necklace. Pearls, with accents of colorful sea shells. She gasped, and looked at Richard, tears falling as usual.

"Oh my God, Richard… it's beautiful!"

"You really like it?"

She could just nod. He took the necklace from her hands and put it on her, placing it over her head.

"How did you do this?" she asked with a shaky voice…

"That's also my secret." He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her gently… "Merry Christmas."

She sniffled and shook her head… "I didn't make you anything."

"You're making my baby. That's present enough. Just you being here with me is present enough."

She hugged him tight… "Thank you, Richard. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too Caroline."

"Even though I'm acting all weird?"

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Weird. Like… you know… mood swings and stuff…"

He chuckled softly and held her a little tighter… "It's just the hormones. Cause of the pregnancy…"

"Yeah. I guess." She sounded down, and he pulled back to look at her…

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just worried…"

"Try not to…" he instructed her… "It's bad for the baby."

*****~*****

--The next several months were hard… and a learning experience. Caroline's body went through many changes… and so did her mind. It got to the point where Richard was afraid to leave her alone. Not because he was afraid she'd DO something so much as he was afraid that her over-active imagination would conjure up horrible things that may be happening to him while he was away. She was getting much worse when it came to her panicking, and he just didn't know what to do.

--One day, upon coming home from gathering water and fruit, she was as bad as he'd seen her…

"You're back!" was how he was greeted, and her eyes made her look like a caged wild animal.

"Caroline? What's wrong?"

"You're trying to leave me here!"

"What?"

"You're trying to leave me here alone! I know the truth! You're gone a little longer every time you leave! You're preparing me!"

"Preparing you for what?"

"For me to be alone! You resent me that I'm pregnant! That you have to do all the work!"

"Honey, that's not true…" He took a step towards her, but she backed away…

"Don't! Don't touch me!"

He stood still and reached a hand out for her to take it…

"NO!" she shouted at him… "I don't want your pity! If you're gonna leave, just do it!"

"Caroline, I'm not going to leave you."

"You don't love me! You hate me!"

"No, I don't…" He spoke soft and gentle, trying to calm her down… "I love you, Caroline."

"No you don't! You can't! I'm fat! I'm ugly! I'm crazy!"

"You're pregnant. You're beautiful. You're hormonal."

Her anger turned to hysterical sobbing, and she dropped to the ground, her face in her hands. Richard rushed to her and embraced her…

"Ssshhh… it's alright…" he consoled her, and she melted into his body, her tears wetting his shoulder.

"Don't leave me…" she sobbed…

"I will never leave you."

"Let me come with you when you leave then…"

"It's too risky for the baby…"

Her anger resurfaced and she pushed him away… "See?! You ARE trying to leave me!"

He sighed as he slumped… "No, Caroline, I'm not."

"You'd let me come with you then!"

He'd had it. He wasn't mad, he was concerned… but there was no reasoning with her. He picked her up and started out the door…

"What are you doing Richard?!" she fought him, but it did no good… "Put me down!"

"No!"

"Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!"

"No! No! No!"

He marched with her in his arms all the way to the waterfall, and promptly walked right into the cold water. He immediately gasped at the cold, and she cried out a moment later…

"RICHARD! IT'S COLD!"

"I know! I'm in it too!"

"Let me go!"

"No! Not until you calm down!"

She hit at him and squirmed to get away, but he held her tight. Finally, she gave up, and collapsed against his chest.

"Calm now?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Now, listen closely. I love you! I will always love you! I will NEVER leave you! You need to stop this! All this… chaos is not good for the baby."

"Ok." her voice was quiet and meek.

He rocked her in his arms, almost like a cross between a dance and what you would do to soothe a young child. She started to cry, not hysterically but softly, and he held her closer, stroking her hair…

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, barely above a whisper…

"I know you are."

"What's wrong with me?"

"It's the pregnancy."

"I hate feeling like this."

"I know."

She pulled back and looked in his eyes… so much love there…

"You really do love me, don't you?"

"I really do."

She smiled, then leaned forward and kissed him… full of passion. Another mood swing. His first thought was to pull away, that it wasn't the right time for love… seeing as how she was obviously in the middle of an emotional crisis. But, if he pulled away… she might mistake that for disinterest. He remained cautious, but kissed her back, and soon her hands were all over him…

"I want you."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Don't you want me?"

He did, but not like she was right then… emotional, unsure of what she really wanted, of what she was doing. But he couldn't say that…

"Yes, of course I do."

She smiled and kissed him again, rubbing against him seductively. His body naturally responded, and he lifted her gently onto the bank, then climbed out of the water.

"You're cold. Let's go back home. I'll build a fire…"

She nodded, and he extended his hand to her, helping her off the ground.

--They got back to the shelter and he quickly started a fire, then laid beside her on the blanket. He gently took off her wet clothes, then his own, and slowly ran his hand across her cold, wet body… warming her. She moaned softly and it made his head spin. He wanted her. He wasn't sure if it was all together appropriate after the near nervous breakdown she'd just had… but she wanted him. Even if she didn't 10 minutes from then, she did then. He kissed her and fondled her, leaving no part of her untouched… and when he entered her… pure joy. That was the only word that could describe it, and that word didn't even do it justice. They reached their reward, Richard first, then Caroline soon after… both collapsing into sleep as they snuggled up together, the sun still set high in the sky.

--Not more than an hour later, they were startled awake by a sound. A sound that was familiar, yet totally foreign…

"Hello? Ummm… is anyone in there?"

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue8.htm



	8. Eight

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 8

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Caroline and Richard darted up and looked at each other in total shock and disbelief. Like they thought they had imagined it, but the other's reaction confirmed… it wasn't their imagination.

"I saw the 'help' sign in the rocks on the beach. With the arrow pointing this way. Can I… help with anything?"

They jumped up and Richard grabbed his 'pants' while Caroline covered herself in the blanket. Richard slowly opened the door and looked at the man that was standing outside the shelter. Richard reached out and touched his arm, then looked back at Caroline, who stood in silent shock.

"We've been here for over a year…" Richard started… "We fell off a boat. A cruise ship…"

The man gasped and looked at Caroline, then back at Richard… "You're kidding!"

"I wish I were. We thought we would never be rescued…" Tears started falling down Richard's face, and he turned and hugged Caroline… "This is my wife, Caroline." He said, then extended his hand… "I'm Richard."

"I'm Paul." He shook Richard's hand, then his eyes grew wide… "Wait wait! Caroline? As in Duffy? As in Caroline Duffy? As in 'Caroline in the City'?"

Richard and Caroline looked at each other, then back at Paul…

"Yeah." She nodded, a look of confusion on her face…

"Oh my God! Your disappearance was all over the news! They looked for you guys for weeks!"

"They did?"

"Oh, man! C'mon… my yacht is near the shore. I'll get on the radio and call the Coast Guard or something…"

They looked back ever so briefly before following the man to his boat.

*****~*****

--The Coast Guard got them to the mainland, and Life Flight got them to the hospital. A dozen people flitted about Richard and Caroline, a thousand questions asked at once. It was all very overwhelming. They hadn't seen or heard another person in over a year, and to have 12 people hurrying about them, talking and shouting all at the same time was just too much. Caroline started to cry and Richard immediately became defensive…

"Look, I know you people have jobs to do, but is this really necessary?"

"It is sir. We have to make sure you're ok…" a nurse replied.

"Ok? We're ok! See?" he held his arms out, indicating that he showed no signs of illness, but the nurse paid him little mind.

"Yes sir, but we have to be sure…"

He sighed, irritated… "Ok, but does it take 12 people to make sure 2 people are ok?"

"They all have jobs to do sir."

"And do they all have to be in this room to do those jobs?" He imitated her overly sweet tone of voice, but added just a touch of indignation.

The nurse finally stopped her flurried activity and looked at Richard, then smiled weakly… "Ok, I know at least some of you can do your jobs elsewhere. There are too many people in here…"

With that said, 8 people left the room.

"Thank you." Richard acknowledged her effort to make them comfortable.

"You're welcome. In a few minutes, there'll be someone here from maternity to check out the baby. They'll want to do a sonogram…"

Richard nodded, holding Caroline tight to him. He worried about her state of mind. She had been so easily upset, all this chaos couldn't be helping her sense of anxiety…

"Are you ok, Caroline?" he asked softly. She just nodded her response.

*****~*****

--Richard and Caroline watched in awe as the sonogram tech moved the wand across her stomach, images of their unborn baby showing on the monitor.

"Everything looks fine…" she assured them… "Just going to take a few pictures for the doctors..."

Richard squeezed Caroline's hand and smiled… "You see? Everything is fine…"

Caroline nodded, a weak smile crossing her lips. He could tell she was still worried, and he kissed her forehead… "Try not to worry… ok?"

"I'm trying."

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the tech asked, and they just looked at each other for a moment before answering…

"Sure." Caroline replied, and Richard nodded.

"It's a girl. And you look to be about 18 weeks along."

"You were right." Caroline told Richard, a look of surprise accompanied by joy lighting up her face.

*****~*****

--They were kept overnight for observation before they were announced to be in excellent health and released. Arrangements were made to fly them back to New York, and their friends and family were notified.

--They arrived at La Guardia airport to friends, family, media, and curious onlookers, the turmoil incredible. Caroline spotted her Mom and Dad first, and sprinted towards them, Richard close behind. She threw her arms around her Mom, the tears flowing freely.

"Sweetie, we are so glad you're home!" Margaret, Caroline's Mom said, teary eyed and overcome with joy. 

Then her Dad, Fred inched in… "Pudd! Thank God you're ok!"

All three held each other and hugged for a time, before Caroline spotted Annie…

"Annie!"

Annie took that as her cue and approached Caroline, throwing her arms around her… "God, Caroline, I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I know! I'd forgotten what you looked like!" Caroline exclaimed, pulling back to look at her…

"I had pictures to remind me." Annie chuckled, brushing a stray hair back from Caroline's forehead.

Then Caroline saw Del. He smiled and approached her slowly… kissing her cheek and holding her tight upon reaching her…

"Duff…" he whispered, his term of endearment for her… "We looked for you for weeks. Weeks…"

"I know…" she whispered back.

A pang of jealousy hit Richard, and he stepped forward and put his arm around Caroline, wedging his other hand between them. Del pulled back and looked at Richard, his face serious, but not at all angry.

"Richard, right?"

Richard nodded.

"Del…" he extended his hand, but Richard didn't take it. "Yeah, well, thanks for taking such good care of Caroline."

Richard's eyes narrowed, and he held Caroline just a bit tighter, protectively… "Of course I took good care of her. She's my wife."

Various gasps and mutterings could be heard amongst her friends and family…

"Wife?" Del asked, confused…

"Yes. Wife." Richard confirmed.

"But… how is that… possible?"

"With the saying of vows and the exchanging of rings."

There was a moment of silence as Del comprehended what Richard was saying… "Well, yeah, but that's not… legal, right?"

Richard seemed ready to take a step towards Del, and Caroline could tell he was angry, so she stopped him…

"Del, we did what we could under the circumstances. We were on an island alone. We couldn't very well have a Minister preside over the ceremony… BUT, that doesn't make our marriage any less valid." She explained… "If getting a piece of paper and going through a ceremony is what we need to do to make it 'legal' in the sight of others… and the state… then that's what we'll do…"

"So, you're together now?" Del wanted to be sure…

"Yes, Del, we are."

He almost seemed relieved… "Ok. I just wanted to be sure. I didn't know if you'd be coming back and… well… expecting to still be engaged…" He took a deep breath and leaned in towards Caroline, as if to tell her a secret… "Cause, well, after like 6 months… I kinda moved on."

Caroline smiled and shook her head… "Yeah, I figured you would." She admitted… "Who is she?"

"You know her quite well actually…" he said, then put his arm around Annie.

"Annie?" Caroline asked, puzzled

Annie smiled sheepishly, then rushed forward with an explanation…

"We were so upset when they pronounced you dead! And then the funeral! It started out as just support. A shoulder to cry on. It just evolved from there…"

"It's ok Annie. I understand." She hugged her friend, and Annie sighed with relief…

"Oh, I'm so glad you do! I was so worried!"

Annie then directed her attention towards Richard…

"So, Richie…"

"Richard." He corrected…

"Annie." She extended her hand and he took it…

"Mmmm-hmmm…"

"A man a few words." Annie teased… "I like that."

--After all the introductions, Annie and Del had further news for Caroline…

"Your loft was put up for lease after 2 months…" Annie informed… "I couldn't bear to see it go. Plus, it's much nicer than my old apartment… so I rented it…"

"Ok." Caroline nodded. She didn't really expect the landlord to keep the loft unoccupied… receiving no rent for it… but she was concerned about where her and Richard were going to stay.

"Yeah, but see… since Del and I… hooked up, I spend more time at his place. So, you can stay there for now… till we work stuff out…"

"Wow, Annie… thanks."

"No problem at all."

*****~*****

--Caroline entered her former loft, family and friends behind her. It looked the same, except for some of Annie's things, and the sight of it brought back a rush of memories, causing her to tear up.

"You ok?" Richard asked, and she gave him a reassuring smile.

She took a few steps further in, and was greeted by a familiar friend…

"Salty?" Caroline asked, turning and looking at Annie… "You kept Salty?"

Annie nodded, a soft smile on her face, along with a few tears of her own.

Caroline picked Salty up and pet her, snuggling up to her. She held her as she looked around, and her Mom, Dad, Del, and Annie just stood back and waited for her to finish her review of her former life. Richard stood at the door, feeling uncomfortable around all of these strangers that meant so much to Caroline. He felt out of place. Like he didn't belong.

Caroline spun around and spotted him near the door, and walked to him… "Come here…" she said, putting the cat down and linking her arm in his, bringing him into the apartment.

--Annie made coffee and everyone sat around, talking about this and that...

"Oh…" Margaret interjected… "We had a lot of people asking to buy the rights to your 'Caroline' comic, but we turned them down. We knew how much the strip meant to you…"

"Thanks Mom…"

"Any time you want to start it up again… just let me know…" Del added… "I'll be happy to manage it again at 'Eagle Greeting Cards'."

"Eagle Greeting Cards? What happened to Cassidy Greeting Cards?"

"Dad fired me…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Yeah, well, it's ok, cause now I have my own company!"

"So, Richie…" Annie spoke up…

"Richard." He corrected… again…

"What did you do? You know… before…"

"He's an artist." Caroline informed proudly.

"But, weren't you working on the ship?" Del asked…

"I was working on the ship to make money. I am an artist by profession."

"So, what kind of art?" Annie asked, nudging further into this man's identity.

"Painting, mostly."

"Mmmm-hmmm…" Annie mused… "So, you an 'outdoor-sy' kinda guy?"

"No."

"So, how'd you know what to do? Like, on the island…"

"Oh, you would be amazed! He has this amazing survival instinct that just… kicked in!" Caroline interjected, smiling at him.

Just then there was a knock at the door…

Fred was closest to the door… "I'll get it…"

He opened the door to reveal an older woman…

"Hello. I'm looking for Richard Karinsky." She informed, looking a bit lost.

Fred stood aside and Richard walked towards the door in slow motion, shocked…

"Mother?"

"Darling! There you are!" Natalie, Richard's Mother croaked in her raspy voice as she approached him, kissing him on each cheek.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

"What? My son comes back from the dead and I'm not going to come see him? What kind of Mother would that make me?"

"The kind of Mother you've always been?"

She scowled with a smile on her face, like she didn't take him seriously… "Same 'ol Richard." She dismissed him with the wave of her hand, pulling a piece of paper out of her purse, handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked, looking it over…

"A check."

"I don't want your money Mother."

"It's not my money, it's yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, after you were reported missing and presumed dead, they gave me all your possessions. Then, I had people calling me, wanting your paintings! Of course at first, I didn't want to sell them. I didn't want to make money off my child's death. But after a while, I decided to go ahead and sell them. I mean, you were always wanting to sell your work! It's all there. I only spent some of the interest it brought having it in the savings account."

"You sold all my paintings?"

"Yes. Now, I have to go… I'm running late…" She started to walk towards the door and Caroline stood beside Richard…

"Ummm… Mrs. Karinsky?"

Natalie turned around abruptly… "Yes dear?"

She hesitated at his mother's whirlwind actions before speaking up… "I'm Caroline."

"Nice to meet you!" she stated cordially, then focused her eyes back on Richard… "Keep in touch dear…" She opened the door to walk out, but Caroline spoke up again…

"Mrs. Karinsky?"

She spun around again… "Yes dear?"

Caroline looked to Richard, her expression silently asking for his help… 

"Mother, this is Caroline Duffy… Karinsky… my wife."

That got Natalie's attention… "Wife?"

"Yes Mother… wife. Caroline is my wife."

"When did that happen?"

"On the island."

"Well, don't you two just make the cutest couple!" Natalie walked up to Caroline and kissed each cheek, then kissed Richard's cheek… "Congratulations." She looked at her watch, then headed for the door again… "Well, time for me to go…" She stopped at the elevator and pushed the button…

Caroline nudged Richard, but he shook his head.

"Please?" she pleaded with him in a whisper…

He rolled his eyes and called to his Mother again… "Mother? That's not all…"

"What else dear? I really do need to get going."

Richard sighed, exasperated… "We're expecting, Mother. Caroline is pregnant."

The elevator arrived, but she ignored it, continuing to stare at Richard, then she looked over at Caroline.

"Darlings!" she finally said, excitedly… "Very exciting news!" she added, then blew them kisses… "Now I really have to run!"

"But, couldn't you stay? For just a little while?" Caroline asked meekly…

"No, dear, I have a plane to catch."

"Where are you going to now, Mother?"

"London. Thanks to the interest from your paintings. Ta!" 

With that the elevator doors closed and she was gone.

"Well, interesting… lady…" Margaret said softly…

Richard shook his head… "Yeah, if by interesting you mean completely insane."

"Wow." Caroline said softly… "You were right about her…"

"Yeah…" Richard just shrugged…

"Is that it for you?" Annie asked… "As far as family goes I mean…"

Before Richard could answer there was an obligatory knock on the still open door…

"No, it's not. There's still me."

__

[_TO BE CONTINUED…_][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/blue9.htm



	9. Nine

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon __

Caroline & The Blue Lagoon

Chapter 9

Rated 'R' for sexual content

By: [Jana~][1]

[~~Disclaimer~~][2]

*****~*****

--Richard stood in shock for a moment before acknowledging the man at the door… "Dad?"

"Ah, good, you remember." He exclaimed, then turned his attention to everyone else in the room… "His year on an island wasn't the first separation of Father and son…"

Richard ignored the comment… "You missed Mother."

"I know. I was waiting outside till she left." Ben, Richard's father laughed, then reached for Caroline's hand… "You must be Caroline…"

"How did you know that?" Richard asked, surprised…

"I saw her picture in the paper. When they were looking for you her picture was all over the news…"

"Just my picture? Not Richard's?" Caroline asked…

"Well, he isn't a 'somebody'..."

Richard scoffed… "Yeah, thanks Dad."

"That's not what I meant! You're so testy!" Ben lightly scolded him… "He's so testy! Always has been…" he turned his attention back to Caroline… "So, Caroline… may I call you Caroline?"

She nodded… "Just as long as you don't call me 'darling' or 'dear'…"

Ben chuckled… "So, Natalie really was here!"

Everyone laughed or chuckled but Richard, and Ben could tell his son was on edge…

"Well, look, I won't stay long… embarrass Richard any further by my presence…" his voice showed a touch of sadness, but he kept on a happy face… "When they pronounced you dead all I could think about was how we never really spent time together. Now that you're here and not dead… well, I wanted to see you…" He hugged Richard, then pulled away, tears in his eyes refusing to fall… "Try not to be a stranger, ok?"

Richard cared about his Dad. He blamed him at first for leaving when he was younger, but as he grew older he realized he needed to escape Mother. Still, he kept his emotional distance from his Father, just like he tried to do with all people. But something urged him…

"Dad, wait. There's something I need to tell you…"

Ben stopped his exit short and turned around… "Yeah?"

"Caroline and I are married. She's my wife."

A large smile spread across his face, and he walked over and hugged his son, then he turned to Caroline, holding out his arms… "May I?" He asked permission to hug her and she smiled, nodding her consent.

"There's more Dad…"

Ben faced his son… "Ok…"

"We're pregnant."

Ben's eyes grew wide… "Well, I assume SHE'S carrying the baby…" he joked…

Richard rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his face…

"Wow. I'm gonna be a grandpop!" He hugged Caroline again, then patted Richard on the shoulder… "When did all this happen? Marriage, baby…"

"On the island."

"Oh, so, a clergyman of some kind was stranded there with you?"

Caroline shook her head… "No, sir, actually--"

"Sir? Please… I hear 'sir' and I look around for my father! Please, call me Ben. Or Dad!"

"Oh. Alright…" Caroline agreed… and before she could open her mouth to finish her explanation about the clergyman, Ben interrupted again…

"And I was kidding." He told her… "I know you two were alone on the island.

She smiled at his happy, quirky behavior.

"So, any plans to do a ceremony for family and friends?"

"Well, actually… we were kinda thinking…" Caroline started to say, then realized she hadn't introduced her friends and family to Richard's Dad. "Oh, geez, ummm… you wanna join us?"

Ben looked to his son and saw a slight smile there, giving him his consent… "Sure. I would love that."

"Here, Dad, let me take your coat."

--After introductions they ordered dinner… Chinese food. And over dinner they chatted… about the island, the pregnancy, the 'Caroline' strip, Richard's paintings Natalie sold… multiple topics. But it was getting late, and Richard and Caroline were getting tired, so friends and family took that as their cue to leave.

Ben put on his coat, then handed Richard a business card… "Here's the number to the shoe store. Use it…"

"I will Dad." Richard replied.

Ben hugged his son, then Caroline, then left.

"Here sweetie…" Margaret sung in a soft cheery voice… "Your Dad and I are staying in town for a while. That's the number of the hotel."

"Thanks Mom…"

"And if you need anything… anything at all… call--"

"I will Mom."

Margaret hugged her daughter, then turned to Richard, hugging him. He tensed up…

"You're so tense!" Margaret announced… "You need to lighten up!" she informed him… "I'm a hugger!"

Richard smiled an awkward smile… "I'll keep that in mind…"

Next Fred stepped up, hugging Caroline… "Goodnight Pudd."

"G'night Dad."

He then extended his hand towards Richard… "Goodnight Richard."

"Goodnight."

Fred patted him on the shoulder, then turned to leave. Then Annie stepped up…

"It is so good to have you home…" she said with teary eyes…

"It's good to be home." Caroline replied, also with tears in her eyes…

"If you need anything…" Annie told her… "We'll be right across the hall…"

Caroline looked confused… "But… you said… you live… here? Then… why--?"

"Oh, God, I'm sorry… I guess I forgot to mention… when I moved in here, Del rented my old place. To be closer to me…"

"Ooohhh… ok." Caroline smiled as everything clicked…

"The phone numbers are changed though." Annie handed her a piece of paper with the new phone numbers on it. "If you need anything, call. Or come over."

"I will Annie, thanks."

Annie then turned to Richard… "Well, Richie…" 

Richard rolled his eyes, he didn't bother to correct her.

"Looks like I'll be seeing you tomorrow…"

"Lucky me." Richard replied sarcastically, and Annie smiled…

"Feisty. I like him."

She walked a step closer to the door and Del approached Caroline…

"Duff…" he whispered… "I can't tell you how glad I am you're home safe…" He kissed her forehead while he grasped her shoulders, holding her close, but not too close. Del could sense Richard fidgeting, so he released his grip on Caroline and extended his hand towards Richard. Richard took his hand, shaking it politely. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess…"

Richard just nodded.

"Sleep well guys…" Del said, then he and Annie walked across the hall.

Caroline turned to Richard and smiled… "The bedroom's upstairs."

"Ok." he smiled, then followed her up. 

--She looked in the closets for something to wear to bed, but all of Annie's nightclothes were more sexy than comfortable. Finally, she settled on a pair of sweats.

"I'm sorry there's nothing in here for you…"

"It's ok, Caroline, I'll just sleep in my boxers…"

They climbed into bed and snuggled up together, the feel of a bed very different than what they were used to…

"I'd forgotten what it's like to sleep in a bed…" Caroline chuckled softly…

"There are a lot of things we're going to have to get used to again…"

"Yeah…"

It wasn't long before they fell fast asleep, exhausted from the events of the last 2 days.

*****~*****

--Caroline woke in the morning to an empty bed. She sat up and stretched, looking around, trying to get her bearings straight…

"Richard?"

No answer. She stood up and headed downstairs… to the smell of coffee. Richard was standing at the window, staring out at the busy street below, sipping his coffee…

"Good morning." Caroline greeted him softly…

"Good morning."

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

"Nothing really. Sleep well?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Caroline went to pour herself some coffee, but Richard cleared his throat, catching her attention… "Coffee is bad for the baby. Go easy…"

She smiled… "I will." She joined him at the window and wrapped her arm around his waist. "So…"

"So?" Richard asked, smiling…

"What did you think of my family and friends?"

"They seem great. Just like you described them…"

"Yeah. Your Mom too! Just like you described her!"

"Unfortunately."

"I really like your Dad."

"Yeah. He's a good man."

"He really loves you…"

"I know."

"I think everyone really likes you." Caroline informed him, squeezing his waist gently.

"I feel out of place. Like I don't belong."

"You belong. You belong with me."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly…

Just then Annie came bouncing through the door…

"Morning! Coffee! Excellent!"

Richard looked at her with surprise, then looked at Caroline. Caroline just shrugged with a smile and walked towards Annie…

"Good morning, Annie."

"Good morning! How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Good."

"Too much goodness…" Richard grumbled, heading for the stairs…

"Good morning, Richie!"

"Mmmm-hmmm…" was his reply as he disappeared into the bedroom.

"He hates me." Annie told Caroline…

"He doesn't hate you, he's used to being alone. Even before the island he was mostly alone."

"He seems… anti-social…"

Caroline could hear the concern in her friend's voice… "Not with me. And not once he gets to know you…"

Annie nodded, smiling. "Hey! You wanna go shopping?"

"Well, I could use some new clothes…"

"Bring Richie! I'm sure he could use some new clothes too!"

*****~*****

--They bought new clothes, and struggled with all the paperwork necessary to bring them back into the world of the living. Annie let them have the loft, and moved in permanently with Del across the hall. Caroline started up 'Caroline in the City' again, and Richard made money by selling his art, helping to color Caroline's comic strip when he wasn't busy creating a new masterpiece. They had a small ceremony, making their marriage official, and prepared for the birth of their baby.

--When she was born, she was in perfect health… they named her Ilane, which is Irish for island. When Ilane was 5 months old, Richard and Caroline went back to the island that had been their home for over a year. Annie and Del accompanied them, but Richard and Caroline went ashore alone.

--They approached the tiny shelter with mixed emotions… sadness, nostalgia, anxiety… just to name a few. The shelter looked warn without the every day constant maintenance it saw while they lived there, but it was still standing. Richard pushed the door open and they walked inside, Ilane in Caroline's arms.

"It's hard to believe we ever lived here…" Caroline whispered, and Richard just nodded as he looked around. 

He touched the stones that made up the fireplace, running his hand across the width…

"So many nights here, warmed by the fire, wrapped in each other's arms…"

Caroline could hear the tiny sob in his voice and went to him, running her fingers across his shoulder. "I would've died here without you…"

"I would've died here without YOU. I would've had no reason to live. No reason to go to this effort. I would have just slowly allowed myself to die. I stayed alive for you." He knelt down and brushed the sand off the deer pelt blanket, chuckling slightly… "This was hard to make. And killing that animal, so that you could have warmth… was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Fish were easier… don't ask me why… but the deer, and the rabbits…"

"I had no idea it bothered you."

"Yeah, well, it didn't matter. It had to be done…"

"Did you ever resent me? Wish that I wasn't here so you could've just given up?"

"In the very beginning. I didn't resent you, but I did wish that I could've just died. I knew you couldn't survive alone, so I fought those feelings. Later, I was glad for your presence. You gave me a joy I'd never known… and I was grateful to be here with you." 

She knelt beside him, tears in her eyes, and he turned and looked at her…

"If I had been given the choice… get rescued but live without you, or stay on the island forever with you… I would've chosen to be here forever. Just so long as you are with me, it doesn't matter where I am…" 

She leaned forward and kissed him… "Ditto…" she whispered, so strongly overcome with emotions that she could barely speak. 

Caroline stood as Richard stood, and they took one last look around before heading for the door. Caroline stepped out, but Richard turned around one last time, something catching his eye. He walked back in and leaned over, picking something up, then turned to Caroline…

"It's the Mancala game…"

She smiled and nodded, and he brushed off the sand as he walked towards her…

"I'd like to bring this home with us." He told her quietly, as if asking permission…

"Then you should."

--They walked back to the small boat that would be taking them back to the larger yacht, leaving that part of their life behind them forever. Sure, the memories would never completely go away, but they didn't exactly want them to either. After all, that's where they first fell in love. First vowed to be together… forever…

**__**

THE END

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/janaonwheels2001/disclaimer.html



End file.
